Sonniger Tod
by SalviaMicney
Summary: Erste Fic. Snape und eine unbekannte, mehr verratte ich nicht


Sonniger Tod

Von SalviaMicney

Anmerkung: Mir gehört nichts, alles von J.K.Rowling´. Doch etwas gehört mir, Mina Salm. Ich möchte noch anmerken das dies meine erste Fic ist. Und jetzt habt viel spaß ;-)

Die Nacht war klar. Mina ging still durch die Strassen des verlassenen Dorfes, nichts durch brach diese stille. Mina wusste nicht wie lange sie schon lief. Die Todesser waren schon seit stunden aus dem Dorf verschwunden. Aber Mina hatte nun niemanden zu den sie gehen konnte. Alle ihre Freunde waren Tod. Was sollte sie nun tun und wohin sollte sie gehen? Mina blieb stehen und schaute sich um. Da kam jemand aus einem Haus, wer war das? Die Gestallt war dunkel gekleidet und zu weit entfernt um es zu erkennen. Sollte sie näher gehen? Mina wagte es näher zu gehen, die Gestalt drehte sich zu ihr um und hob seinen Zauberstab. War das ein Todesser?

„Wer sind sie?" Fragte eine kalte Stimme. Mina schaute die Gestallt an. Die Gestallt kam näher. Jetzt konnte sie sein Gesicht sehen. Er hatte langes dunkles Haar, dunkle Augen und seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem höhnischen grinsen geformt.

„Ich bin..." Sollte sie ihren Namen sagen? Er kam noch näher. „Ich bin Mina Salm und wer sind sie?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, konnte sie in seinen Augen das aufleuchten von Bedauern sehen?

„Ich bin ein Mörder." Sagte seine kalte Stimme. Mina wusste was er damit meinte, er war ein Todesser. „Was machen sie noch hier?" Mina spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun als zu weinen.

„Ich... weiss es... nicht." Sagte sie leise. Mina wollte von ihm getröstet werden. Sie wollte eigentlich das irgendjemand sie tröstete. Er trat zu ihr und blieb vor ihr Unentschlossen stehen. War er am überlegen was er als nächstes tun sollte?  
„Wohnten sie hier?" Fragte er etwas sanfter. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Mina nickte, sie spürte wie er sie sanft in den Arm nahm. „Es tut mir leid was passiert." Mina weinte nun unaufhörlich. Sie spürte wie er sie sanft auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich wünschte ich könnte es rückgängig machen. Aber das geht nicht" Mina löste sich aus seinem Armen. Sie schaute in sein Gesicht. Sie wollte seine Lippen mit ihren berühren.

„Ich möchte mich setzen." Sagte sie leise und zog ihn zu dem Haus wo er rausgekommen war. Es war ein kleines Hotel, was einmal ihren Eltern gehört hatte. Sie drehte sich in der Lobby zu ihm um. Sie streckte sich leicht und küsste ihn schwach auf die Lippen. Er zog sie zu sich und aus dem schwachen Küss wurde schnell ein leidenschaftlicher. Mina ging sanft mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar. Sie lösten sich und Mina sah in seinen Augen Leidenschaft aufblitzen. „Kom mit." Sagte sie leise und zog ihn in ihr Zimmer. Mina setzte sich auf das Bett und beobachtete ihn. War es richtig das jetzt zu tun? Mina hegte keinen Zweifel an ihren tun. Er schloss die Tür mit einem Fußtritt. Er zog sich seinen Umhang aus und trat zu ihr ans Bett.

„Willst du das wirklich?" Fragte er sie und schaute sie sanft an. Mina stand auf und küsste ihn. Er zog ihren Umhang aus und schmiss ihn achtlos beiseite. Mina öffnete die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd. Seine küsse wurden fordernder, seine Hände zogen ihr ihre Bluse aus und er schmiss sie ebenfalls achtlos weg.  
Mina löste sich von ihm. Er schaute sie irritiert an. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Er lächelte sie leicht an. Das lächeln lies sein Gesicht netter erscheinen.

„Severus Snape." Sagte er kurz und küsste sie wieder. Severus hob sie hoch und legte sie auf das Bett. Er legte sich zu ihr und seine Hände begannen den Verschluss ihres BHs zu öffnen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich nun zu ihren nackten Brüsten und liebkosten sie. Mina stöhnte leise auf. Severus lächelte sie an und begann ihren Rock aus zu ziehen. Mina versuchte seine Hose aus zu ziehen doch ihre Arme waren zu kurz. Er zog seine Hose aus und direkt danach seine Short. Zuletzt zog er Minas Slip aus, der Mina schon längst lästig geworden war. Die beiden küssten sich innig. Nun stand nicht mehr zwischen ihrer Vereinigung.

Der morgen graute schon als Mina aufwachte. Sie lag in den Armen von Severus. Dieser schlief noch sanft. Mina stand langsam auf und zog sich an. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb eine Nachricht für Severus. Als sie das getan hatte ging sie zurück zur Lobby und ging hinter die Theke. Sie fand schnell was sie suchte, eine kleine Phiole mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit. ‚Der sonnige Tod' stand auf der Phiole, Mina lächelte und setzte die Phiole an ihre Lippen. Das Gift schmeckte süß und wirkte schon nach wenigen Minuten. Mina spürte wie ihre Beine nachgaben und sie fiel zu Boden.

Severus wachte auf als er etwas poltern hörte. Er stand auf und zog sich seine Kleidung an. Als er zur Tür ging sah er auf dem Schreibtisch eine Nachricht liegen. Er nahm sie und hielt sie ins licht.

Lieber Severus,

ich danke dir für die vergangene Nacht.

Doch das ändert nichts an die Tatsache was ich gleich

tun werde. Du warst ein wunderbarer Mann, soweit

ich das beurteilen kann. Wir sehen uns im

Reich der Toten

Deine Mina

Severus las die Nachricht nochmals durch. Severus ging in die Lobby und sah Mina auf dem Boden liegen. Eine kleine Phiole war in ihrer Hand. Er nahm die Phiole und las die Aufschrift, ‚Der sonnige Tod'. Ein sehr wirksames Gift. Nun war Severus arbeit erledigt. Er sollte die Häuser durch suchen und alle Bewohner die noch lebten Töten. Nun konnte er nach Hause gehen und am Abend würde er Voldemort seinen Bericht abliefern. Aber er lies die stelle mit der Nacht aus und sagte das sie das Gift geschluckt hatte, als sie ihn Gesehen hatte.

Ende

Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. Auf Reviews freue ich mich natürlich


End file.
